CMLL Super Viernes (June 1, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes May 25, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes June 8, 2012 }}The June 1, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event of the show was a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match between the teams of Atlantis, La Mascara, Shocker and Mephisto, Volador, Jr., Yujiro. The semi-final match was a special Lucha de Apuesta, or "Bet match" where both Black Warrior and Rey Escorpión put their hair on the line against the outcome of the match. The show also featured two second-round matches of CMLL's En Busca de un Ídolo (Spanish for "In Search of an Idol") tournament and three additional matches. Event The opening match of the June 1st Super Viernes featured CMLL's female division as La Amapola, La Seductora and Tiffany teamed up to face the trio of Dark Angel, Estrellita and Marcela in a Best two out of three falls Six-woman tag team match. La Amapola's team won the match in two straight falls when Estrellita cheated and used the ropes for leverage to pin Marcela in the second fall. Following the match Estrellita made a surprising and confusing challenge for Amapola and Tiffany to face Estrellita and Marcela, asking to team with her rival. The challenge was rejected by Marcela. In the second match the more experienced Valiente captained a team consisting of himself, Rey Cometa and Stuka, Jr., the last one was one half of the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship team with Fuego. tecnico (wrestlers who portray the "Good guys", also called "Face") team faced La Fiebre Amarilla ("The Yellow Fever": Namajague and Okumura) and Puma King. Puma King proudly displayed the mask of professional wrestler Arissma that he had won only days before. Rey Cometa and Puma King had been involved in a slowly escalating storyline leading up to the match. In the third and final fall Puma King tried to add another mask to his collection as he unmasked Rey Cometa, only to cause his team to be disqualified. En Busca de un Ídolo tournament CMLL held a month long En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of an Idol") tournament with the purpose of identifying which of the "Rookies" in the tournament would move up the ranks of the promotion. The first round had concluded and four wrestlers had advanced to the second round. Diamante faced off against Dragon Lee in a match where both the outcome and their performance influenced the number of points each participant would get. During the match Diamante landed wrong after trying to execute a springboard 450 degree splash during the match, while Dragon Lee managed to recover from a Shooting Star Press but landing on his feet instead of on his opponent. After missing the move Diamante forced Dragon Lee to submit for the victory. After the match Diamante was given 28 points by the three judges and Dragon Lee was given 26 points out of 40 possible based on their in ring performance. In the second En Busca de un Ídolo tournament match of the night point leader Titán faced off against Euforia, who had CMLL trainer Tony Salazar in his corner. During the match Salazar got up on the apron, only for Euforia to push him away. Moments later Euforia locked a submission hold on Titán and almost succeeded in making him submit, but in the last moment Salazar threw a towel in the ring, indicating that he conceded the match on behalf of Euforia. Following the match Titán was awarded 36 points for his performance while Euforia only got 22 points. The fifth match of the night had La Fuerza TRT, El Terrible, Rey Bucanero and Tiger go up against the tecnico trio of Diamante Azul, La Sombra and Maximo. The teamwork of La Fuerza TRT allowed the rudo trio to take the victory, winning both the second and third fall after double teaming their opponents. Luchas de Apuestas The sixth match of the evening was a special attraction Lucha de Apuesta, or bet match where both Rey Escorpión and Black Warrior "bet" their hair on the outcome of the match as the loser would be shaved bald afterwards. Escorpión was accompanied to the ring by his Los Guerreros del Infierno teammate Dragón Rojo, Jr. while Black Warrior had La Sombra as his corner man for the big match. Escorpión won the first fall only minutes into the ring, only for Black Warrior to even the score only minutes later. The third fall lasted longer than the first two combined and saw Rey Escorpión win the match after using a Package piledriver against Black Warrior. Escorpión attacked Black Warrior after he had had all his hair shaved off, beating him up to such an extend that Black Warrior had to be carried out of the arena on a stretcher. Main event New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) wrestler Yujiro had spent time in CMLL early in his career and made brief returns in the years following the extended CMLL tour. For the night Yujiro teamed up with Mephisto and Volador, Jr. to fight the team of Atlantis, La Mascara and Shocker. Yujiro used underhanded tactics to secure the first fall for his team, but their opponents overwhelmed them in both falls two and three to win the match. Results ; *La Amapola, La Seductora and Tiffany defeated Dark Angel, Estrellita and Marcela 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-woman tag team match *Rey Cometa, Stuka, Jr. and Valiente defeated La Fiebre Amarilla (Namajague and Okumura) and Puma King 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Diamante defeated Dragon Lee in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Second Round Match *Titán defeated Euforia in a En Busca de un Ídolo Tournament Second Round Match *La Fuerza TRT (El Terrible, Rey Bucanero and Tiger) defeated Diamante Azul, La Sombra and Maximo 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Rey Escorpión defeated Black Warrior 2-1 in a Best two-out-of-three falls Lucha de Apuesta hair vs. hair match *Atlantis, La Mascara and Shocker defeated Mephisto, Volador, Jr. and Yujiro 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2012 events